


I love you, just not yet.

by aliwashere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay - Freeform, Dark, Death, Emotions, Feelings, HIM - Freeform, Home, Love, Loverman, Other, Sad, Sleep, Tie, car, dream - Freeform, wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliwashere/pseuds/aliwashere
Summary: "You remind me of him, a lot. You have his smile, his eyes and his hair.."He says as his voice gets shakier."Then why won't you say it? Why won't you say-""I love you, just.. not yet."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Glow Squid (Minecraft), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 1





	I love you, just not yet.

**George's POV:**

As I'd walk up the stairs and with my suit and tie, I would look at the time, as the wind passes by. I would try to fix my bushy, brown hair thinking it's messy. I'd take a look at the door, which was grey as the sky. _Why did he do that?_ I asked myself. I would remember what happened that night. We had an argument about me taking a trip to Japan.

"Look, it's an amazing opportunity alright!?" I would say to him.

"George, it's 6 MONTHS. IT'S TOO DANGEROUS-"

"Clay what I'm trying to say is that, we could have a better life there!" I say as I interrupt him. 

"We could be more successful! You'll have a greater possibility there Clay-"

He'd spill the coffee from the counter from his anger.

"What are you saying? I don't have an opportunity with my songs George? Are you saying that I can't do it?"

"No! I'm just saying that if this doesn't-"

"IF THIS DOESN'T WORK OUT GEORGE? DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME GEORGE? DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?" Clay would say in a distraught voice.

"IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT THIS RELATIONSHIP THEN YOU WOULDN'T ACT LIKE THIS." I say as we'd both take a pause. The wind would pass by as it stops. Sound of silence would surround the area. I'd stare at him with tears in my eyes.

"C-clay I didn't mean to-"

"You think I don't care about this anymore? Fine, go to Japan. We are over." Clay would say as he'd drop the flowers that he got me and slam the door.

I would go back at the present. Me in a black suit going outside his house, holding white flowers. I would look at the door that he once and lastly slammed. I'd reach my hand out and would knock.

_1 2 3_

The knob would turn. I'd look as Sapnap would stood there with tears on his eyes.

"George." He'd say as he'd come to me for a hug. It's been a week since Valentines day, and week since he died. A week since the coffee's been spilled. A week since our last argument, and a week since I hugged him. I miss Clay. I loved Clay.

"You didn't show up for the ceremony, why?" Sapnap asks as we'd both take a seat.

"I was too ashamed of showing up. I feel like it's all my fault that he-"

"Hey, listen. Clay wouldn't want you to blame yourself, alright? He loved you so much. He was the kindest best friend that I had." Sapnap says as he would give me a cup of coffee.

"Sapnap, are you mad at me, for making clay-" I'd stopped before saying another word. The silence would feel the room as the wind passes by.

"It's not like there's anything I could do about it. Either I can stay mad and hate you or we both help each other out." 

"By the way, there's school tommorow. Want me to drive you over there?" Sapnap asks.

"S-sure." I'd say. 

"It's about to be night, you should get home alright? Get some rest!" Sapnap says.

I'd walk home listening to music when I bumped into a new person. A tall, freckled guy with blonde, shaggy hair. He looks like Clay, not looks like, is EXACTLY like Clay.

We would stood there, in front of each other, staring. 

"Clay?" I asked.

"Well since you know my name then I guess I have to introduce myself to you. Name's Clay Baker. Please, call me Dream." He'd say with a smile on his face. 

"My name's George." I say as I'd take out my hand and he would shake it. I found a guy, that looks and has the exact same name as my ex. 

"Nice to meet you! Can you show me where Cobble Road Avenue is?" Dream asks as he'd show his map.

"Oh! Are you in Apartment-"

"07? Yes! Are you my roommate?" 

"Yes I am! I'll show you around town I guess, for now just follow me back home."

I say with a smile. As we walk over to the Apartment, we would talk about our favorite food, our life, our favorite music, everything, pretty much. He loves sushi, he likes indie and skateboards! The smell of Coffee from the gas station would lead us there to get some. I didn't notice until now but, Dream reminds me so much of Clay. 

"So, what's with the suit?" He asks me as he'd give me the coffee cup.

"Oh well. My boyfriend, passed away." I say as I stopped walking. I'd then start to think about Clay and how Dream is so much like him. They have the exact same name, the exact hair, like a twin. The wind would past by, leaving a trail of cold air. 

"O-oh. And his name was.."

"Clay. He passed away on Valentines day from Suicide."

"George, I'm so sorry for your lost."

"Dream, is it my fault, that he died?" I say with tears on my eyes.

"Of course not!" He'd say as he'd let go of his coffee to hug me.

"It's was never your fault, alright? Things happen for a reason. Let's go home first, alright?" He'd say as we both continue walking.

We would both get home and he would drop his stuff. He didn't unpack or anything, but took care of me. He made me an Egg Sandwich and would sit right next to me. He would get a box of tissues and would give me a blanket.

"Do I remind you of-" He'd say softly.

"Yeah. You do. A lot." I say as I'd take a pause. I'd lean my head on his shoulder with a cup of coffee. We would watch the news quietly as the wind would pass by. I would look at a picture of Clay and I when we visited Tokyo. I would then look back at Dream, who looks exactly like him. Almost like a twin, except he's not. It almost felt like a Dream. I would look back at memories of Clay and I. They were all Happy and full of Joy. Dream would then ask a question.

"Do you think it's your fault about what happened to him?" He says before taking a pause.

"Shit. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have fucking ask that, it's that-" I gave him a kiss, making him stop talking. It felt like Clay was still there, except he's not. Dream reminds me so much of Clay. He's like my Mr. Loverman because I miss my loverman. "George?" I start to hear. "George, wake up!" 

I woke up from the Dream, except Dream is actually real, and there's an IV and I would be wearing white clothes.

"George, you ok?" Dream asks as he gives me a hug. There was flowers around me and get well soon cards, and Dream.

"W-what happened? Why am I wearing white? Why's there flowers all around me? What's with the balloons?" I ask as I start to panic.

"We were walking by when you weren't looking, you got hit with a car. You were in a 2 week coma." He says quietly. The gush of wind would fill the silent room. Doctors and Nurses would start coming in as they would look at my pulse and my heart. A 2 week coma? How did this even happen? I felt like I was being rushed. My mind's getting foggy, as I would look at Dream. Dream had a smile, but worried face. I would look at him with a smile as the doctors exit the room. He would then give me a long, big hug.

"I miss you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day Everybody! I wanna say that if your single, remember that Valentines day is all about loving everybody and yourself :D


End file.
